teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caja Matthiasdottir
Caja is the daughter of Matthias Michaelson and Kendra Swan. The granddaughter to Esther Magnusdottir and the stepdaughter to Seanna Rais and the older sister to Marcus and half-sister to Cody and Henrik. Like her grandmother she is a Valkyrie. Appearance Caja is very tall for a girl her age, standing at 6'1. She has pale skin with bright red hair and a freckled face with shining green eyes and a warm smile. She is muscular and enjoys playing sports like lacrosse, volleyball, and football. She is considered to be very beautiful but most are intimidated by her tall stature and muscular build. Personality Caja is a brave and headstrong girl. She has a very outgoing personality and a bit of an adrenaline junkie. Where most girls her age prefer to talk about boys of make themselves look good with fancy cloths and makeup, Caja has never much cared for such things. Preferring to focus more on studying and training. Despite how she appears and the mockery she has received from other girls her age Caja is very comfortable in her skin and values her strength and skill more than her beauty. This attitude has caused her to come into conflict with her stepmother who tries to get her to act more ladylike. She is not easily intimidated and is more than willing to fight, especially to protect those who are weak and defenseless. History Caja's mother was a Marine who met her future husband during a trip to Scandinavia. Matthias was drawn to her warrior-like spirit (having come from a family filled with strong women) he courted her and when they were married moved with her back to America. Kendra was close with her mother-in-law, Esther respected her and believed her to be a worthy wife for her son. Esther trusted her so much that she told her of how women in her bloodline tended to become Valkyries. Kendra thought this was just a jest...until Esther showed her, her wings. When Caja turned seven her mother died of Leukemia. Kendra had fought long and hard but knowing she would die she decided to go quick before the disease could finish her. She asked Esther to give her the kiss and free her from her torment. Esther complied and promised her she would look after Caja and her younger brother Marcus. When Caja turned ten her father married a woman named Seanna and they had two sons. Cody and Henrik. Caja was happy her father found love again and got along well enough with her stepmother. But the two often clashed over Caja's in-ladylike behavior. Esther often told Caja storied of the Valkyries and of their families connections to ancient Vikings and Scandinavian kings. She also enjoyed listening to her grandmothers stories fighting the Nazi's during the second world war. Matthias and Seanna tried to dissuade Esther from telling those stories as they felt it only encouraged Caja's wild behavior. Eventually her family settled into the town of Beacon Hills during a rather chaotic period. The Wild Hunt was stuck in Beacon and the Ghost Riders were stealing people and erasing them from reality. Eventually all of Caja's family was taken. The Riders tried to take her as well, but their power caused her Valkyrie powers to manifest and realizing she was a kindred spirit (similar to the Banshee and Hellhound) they let her be. When Scott and his pack defeated Douglass and the Wild Hunt left Beacon Hills all the people were returned. But no remembered being taken, not even her own family. Deeply disturbed by the events Caja began to develop a sense for death, subconsciously knowing when death was going to occur or if someone was too soon die. She began to research Beacon Hills and after a little digging was shocked and horrified by the numerous deaths that had occurred there over the decades. When Monroe and Gerard began their campaign to wipe out the supernatural beings in town Caja was disturbed to see how far the student body had slipped into fear and blood lust. When some of Monroe's younger followers tried to put her through the test to see if she was a shifter she naturally fought back, severely beating the ones who dared thought they could draw blood from her. This brought her to the attention of Monroe. Her brother Marcus had secretly joined the Hunters, having been convinced to join by some of his friends. When he heard what happened with Caja he knew she would be in danger. He no longer wished to be a part of their madness but was in too deep. He uses his skills with prosthetics to make it look like Caja had been cut was healing like a human. Wanting to protect Marcus and to stop the Hunters Caja joined them and used the knowledge she gained to sabotage their plans and warn other supernatural beings being targeted. She heard all kinds of stories about Scott McCall and his friends and considered going to him for assistance. But before she could Monroe and Gerard began their final plan and Caja had her brother stay home to look after their family while she went out to stop the Hunters. Edgar, a student whom Caja was friendly with (both bonding over being red heads) had been a Werecoyote as was the rest of his family. Knowing they would be targeted Caja went to their home to help protect them and during the conflict a pair of white bird wings emerged from her back. Realizing her grandmothers stories about Valkyries were true and that she was one. Feeling a new sense of purpose Caja went out to defend more innocent people. With her ability to sense death Caja was able to save several lives and when Stiles trapped the Anuk-ite it's spell on the town was broken and peace returned. During this time Esther came to visit from Europe and both Marcus and Caja told her everything that happened. Feeling great pride for bother her grandchildren and their bravery Esther told them how they were descendants of the legendary Brynhildr and Sigmund and that even though Brynhildr had most of her power taken by Odin she retained most of her abilities which she passed on to the women of her bloodline. Caja decided to be a defender of Beacon Hills, Her brother joined her on her mission, not wanting to leave his sister to fight by herself and wanting to make up for following Monroe. When they learned some of Monroe's people were still loyal to the cause and were having a meeting they went to it under the pretense they were loyal as well. But they didn't know that Scott had gotten wind of the meeting and decided to crash it. Caja fought both the Hunters and Scott as well as his beta Liam and the Chimera Theo. When they realized she was not human they stopped fighting long enough to finish capturing the Hunters. Afterwards the pair met with the rest of the pack and they decided to join forces to stop Monroe. Caja and her brother remained in Beacon helping Liam and his group take care of the town while the older members were off fighting the war. Both Caja and her brother proved to be useful allies and friends to the pack. Powers/Abilities As a Valkyrie Caja has powerful and unique abilities. Even before her powers manifested she had always been an athletic person and has basic training in hand-to-hand combat and was capable of wrestling with boys bigger and stronger than her. After becoming a Valkyrie she displayed several abilities. Superhuman Strength: '''Caja became much stronger after her run in with the Ghost Riders. She soon noticed she could lift more weight then before. She had difficulty learning to control this, often breaking things she held in her hands. She was able to effortlessly lift a fallen tree off the ground and during her fight with Scott, Theo and Liam, Scott said she punched like the Beast did. When she arm-wrestled Derek she managed to overpower him in several seconds. '''Durability: '''She is shown to be highly resilient to damage and blunt force trauma. During her fight with the Hunters she shrugged off all their attacks and they even tried hitting her with a truck, which only pissed her off. She is still vulnerable to sharp blades and bullets. '''Healing: '''After she fought some of the students at her school who tried to cut her to see if she was human she made a small cut onto her palm to see for herself if she was human or not. At first the cut didn't heal, but after an hour it was gone. Showing that although she heals faster than a human she doesn't heal as fast as a Werewolf or other shifters. '''Stamina: '''Her abilities allow her to tire less easily than others. She spent a whole night travelling around Beacon Hills fighting Hunters by herself and only required a few hours of rest afterwards. '''Death Sense: Like other Death Omens (Banshee's and Hellhounds) Caja can sense death. Her ability seems to be a little more precise than Jordan's or Lydia's as she can tell who might soon die and if death is certain. She can also sense where death has occurred. After her powers manifest she finds being in Beacon High to be very uncomfortable as so many people died. Wings: '''During her fight with the Hunters Caja manifested a pair of large swan wings from her back which allow her to fly. '''Death Omen: '''Like Banshee's and Hellhounds Valkyries have a connection to death, being able to sense it and foretell it's coming. Caja seems to share a connection to Lydia and Parrish as a result. Lydia theorizes this is the reason why the Ghost Riders didn't take Caja because in myth Valkyries make up part of the retune of the Wild Hunt. '''Death Kiss: The most deadly and perhaps most merciful power a Valkyrie. The power to end a life peacefully with but a kiss. In legend, the Valkyries roamed the battlefield, taking those who died in battle to Valhalla. Valkyries can bestow the gift of death on those they deem worthy. Ending their lives painlessly or ending their suffering. Berserker Fury: Similar to the Viking warriors of old, if put into a state of extreme rage Caja will enter a warriors madness. All her abilities are greatly enhanced making her almost unstoppable. But it comes at the cost of her entering an extreme state of bloodlust, causing her to attack friend and foe alike. When she enters this mode her eyes glow a luminescent green color. The only way to stop it is to let it run its course or to find a way to immobilize her. Weakness Mountain Ash: '''Caja like other supernatural beings can not cross a ring of mountain ash. However when in her Berserker mode she can break through it easily. '''Electricity: '''Despite her durability Caja can be immobilized by a strong electrical current. A simple taser wouldn't only irritate her, it would require something with a stronger voltage. '''Sedatives: '''Caja can be incapacitated using powerful sedatives. '''Berserker Madness: When in her Berserker state Caja can't tell friend from foe and is overcome with a desire for battle. '''Mortality: '''Unlike other supernatural beings who have extended lifespans or immunity to diseases Caja and other Valkyries live and die just like any human. Notes * Her favorite comic book characters are Black Canary, Angela, Wonder Woman, Storm, Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel. * Even though she identifies as heterosexual because of her build and her tomboyish attitude she has been bullied for being unlady like and called (among other things) a transsexual and a lesbian. * She is trained in hand-to-hand combat and is a black belt in three martial arts. * She considers herself to be a feminist.